HIDDEN DESIRE
by VenusofHeaven
Summary: A oneshot, an interesting story about three youkais fighting for someone. Please read and rewiew!


**_Warning:_** this fic contain references to yaoi. You can tell me that the fic sucks, the story is awful, my grammar is pathetic and all that, but I won't accept rewiews like "you have a sick mind" or similar.

**_Warming 2:_** I have only been studying English for a year and a half, so I have a very poor vocabulary and an awful grammar and orthography. Some of my phrases don't make sense at all, I know. Please rewiew me and tell me all my mistakes in the text, so I could improve my English. Thanks for understanding.

_**

* * *

**_

HIDDEN DESIRE

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang stared at Kagura as she was approaching them, it seemed that she was not going to attack, instead of it… sniffing the air in the search for someone? Inuyasha positioned himself before Kagome and transformed Tetsugaiga, in a pose of protection, which she quickly understood, grabbing the material of the hanyou's red haori. Sango readied her hirakotsu as Kirara transformed, protecting with her own body little Shippo, and Miroku extended his right arm, prepared to absorb the demoness at the least indication of an attack, and searching in the horizon for Naraku's poisonous insects.

Kagura, far from this, only realised the group's presence when she almost hits Inuyasha.

"_What the hell do you want here?"_ The inu asked rudely.

"_I haven't come to spare my time with you… half-breed_." She added mischievously. "_Have you seen your brother's group?"_

Inuyasha lowered his sword, Kagura was searching for his sibling, and furthermore, she had not those feathers in her hair or her fan to attack them. She had her hair untied, and her appearance was a little messy.

"_What do you want from Sesshomaru?_" The hanyou hissed.

"_It isn't in your duty."_

In that moment, Naraku "in person" (not one of those wooden dolls he uses) appeared, screaming in pure rage and anger.

"_KAGURA!_" His roar of anger and blood resounded in the entire forest, leaving almost deaf the gang. "_YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU! HE'S MINE!"_

Inuyasha stared at them, now Naraku was in front of them, he didn't wear his baboon pelt, and he was in his humanoid form. A young man, with extraordinary beauty, long black hair, smooth skin and virile voice, although in that moment that was hardly distinguished between his growls. Red eyes in blood, fiery glare. Kagome and Sango almost drooled over the sight. Naraku was only dressed by a pair of tight black trousers, letting see a perfect and well-muscled body. His fabulous chest exposed, partially hidden by his mane.

"_I saw all!_" He exploded.

"_What? Eh, what, c'mon, tell me_" she defied her own master, her face flushed by anger.

"_When he was free from that child, Rin_" 'Rin? She's the little human girl adopted by my brother, isn't she?' Inuyasha thought "_You jumped onto him like a whore!"_

"_Like if you haven't done it before! Kanna told me! I know you watch him while he is bathing himself totally naked in some lake, while you became aroused! Hentai voyeur!"_

Naraku growled. Inuyasha and Miroku did a step back, taking the women with them. Naraku and Kagura seemed that had forgotten their presence, fully absorbed by his fight for the youkai.

"_You'll pay for this! I'll torture you to death! He's mine and only mine! I'm the only one who can touch his wonderful body, only me is allowed to take him into my arms and… not YOU! He's mine, MINE!"_

"_Like I am going to permit this! The sexiest youkai that have ever existed would never lower himself to take an ex-human mate, accept this, you are…"_

"_I will conquer the Western Lands and then I'll make you watch how I make him mine, you pervert violator! And I'll kill you then_" Naraku hissed.

In this point Inuyasha and Miroku began to try to put in order his thoughts. Let's see:

Sexiest youkai in the world + wonderful body + accompanied by Rin + he lives in the Western Lands Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha began to feel sorrow by his older brother, having behind you Naraku and Kagura should be awful. His whole body trembled in nausea for the thought.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru and Rin appeared. Behind them, a green and tiny toad cried.

"_You both!"_ Sesshomaru roared "_How could you dare!_" His claws were releasing some greenish poison and his glare shined with rage instead of his habitual apathy and coldness.

At this point Inuyasha smirked. Perhaps, and only perhaps, Sesshomaru would decide to kill and destroy the wind sorceress and her master by what they had wanted to do to him, and freeing him to the job to kill the pair.

The three youkais threw themselves to attacks, and an explosion took place. All three were thrown several meters back. They pulled themselves in a standing position and stared at them with hate. Jaken whimpered in some corner, sobbing in great pain, but nobody paid him any attention, except perhaps Rin, who really didn't care. Shippo was trying to avoid Kirara's fur in order to see what was taken place. The rest of the group watched the scene with interest, Kagome eating a chips' bag, offering Sango them, who took some of the chips.

"_Don't you have a thing-of-those? Coca-cola was called?"_

"_Uy, sorry, take it. Miroku, do you want something?"_

"_Do you have any of these sweet packs?"_

"_Of course! Take those, they're M&M." _

The three youkai involved in the fight weren't aware that the Inuyasha's group was seated, eating chips, coca-colas, chocolate and all that while they watched the fight and the whole situation as if it was a film on the cinema.

"_Give it hard, Sesshomaru! You can! C'mon!"_ – Inuyasha was on the side of his brother, for once.

"_Exactly! Rip off all the clothes of Kagura! Don't leave anything of her kimono!" _(A/N: I believe it isn't necessary to tell who said this, neither the slap he received courtesy of Sango's hirakotsu)

In a moment, Kagura, Naraku and Sesshomaru made the same statement. Inuyasha choked with a bite of sandwich, Kagome spitted all the coca-cola, Sango got paralysed, Kirara and Shippo fainted, Miroku pulled back nausea. Rin shrugged, and Jaken hipped, crying and moaning more loudly.

All the eyes returned to the whining snivel of the toadish youkai. That was the moment when they realised that his kimono was ripped and dirty.

"_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa_" the poor youkai moaned.

The phrase the three youkais have screamed at unison was: "_I'll never allow any of you both to put your dirty and vile hands over MY Jaken!_"

_**

* * *

**_

Fin

* * *

I hope it results funny, I didn't pretend it all to be absurd. I wanted it a bit serious at the beginning, a pair of gags in the middle and then the final. . I hope it is original, actually, I haven't read many fics that included Jaken like something more than a greenish ball flying in the sky after a Sesshomaru kick (because Jaken had insulted Rin, or something similar, I hope I explain myself)

* * *

**_Than you for reading and please rewiew! I've corrected some mistakes in my English. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as it is you opinion about the fic. _**

_**VenusOfHeaven**_


End file.
